A Cool Treat
by angelsinstead
Summary: On a very hot summer's day, Todd brings Marty a cool treat. Then she surprises him with a little treat of her own.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~o~*

Marty sat beside the pool sipping on a tall glass of lemonade. She had retrieved it cold from the refridgerator not even fifteen minutes ago, but due to the excessive heat, her drink had already grown warm. Setting her glass aside, she turned on the radio. The announcer said something about an excessive heat wave with a heat index in the triple digits.

"Ohhh God, I hate this weather," Marty said as she closed her eyes and lay back in her lounge chair by the pool.

Her long hair stuck to the back of her neck as perspiration dotted her skin. "Why is it so hot?" she complained as she stuck her big toe into the pool. Aunt Kiki needed to fix the heating mechanism within the pool as the water seemed warmer than the soaring temperatures outside. She longed for a nice dip in cool water on such a hot day, but this pool was like stepping in a huge vat of boiling water.

"Ohhh well, fuck the pool," Marty said as she went back inside into the air conditioning. She shut the patio doors and and sat down on the loveseat. She wanted a cool treat, but the fridge and freezer were empty. Kiki wasn't much for keeping snacks stocked up.

Hot as can be and bored out of her freakin mind, Marty closed her eyes. She had just started dozing off when she heard someone knocking. She climbed off the love seat where she had been resting to go see who might be at the door.

Wearing nothing but her bikini bathing suit, Marty answered the door. To her surprise and shock, she saw Todd standing in the doorway.

"Todd?" she said in a little gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's awfully hot out, Marty. So I brought you a cold treat," Todd stated. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Uhhh yes... sure. Come in," Marty said as she moved aside so Todd could enter. Despite several warnings from both Jason and Suede, Marty continued to spend time with Todd. She knew he regretted hurting her in the past. She also knew he'd never resort to hurting her again.

"Todd, why did you come over?" Marty asked as they walked into the living room together. She felt suddenly naked as she was wearing nothing but a barely-there bikini bathing suit.

As if Todd suddenly noticed too, he was staring at her with growing lust in his eyes. "I brought something to help you cool off..." he stated as though he was having trouble thinking straight. "You better eat it fast though; it might melt."

He handed her the bag with the surprise inside. "What's this?" she asked as she pulled it out of the paper bag.

"It's popsicles. It's really hot out there, Marty. I don't want you to get heat stroke."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Todd," Marty said to him. "You better have one, too. I don't want to eat them alone."

A grin came to Todd's face when she said he could share them with her. "What flavor should we have?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Marty said as she looked at the box. "Which flavor is your favorite?"

"I like cherry," he told her with a smirk.

"Okay, you have a cherry one," Marty said as she pulled a cherry popsicle from the box and handed it to Todd. "I am going to try a grape one."

Todd unwrapped his popsicle and licked it. "This is tasty," he said as he had his eyes on Marty the whole time.

Marty started to deep throat her popsicle. She couldn't help it... being around Todd was making her hot in a different sense. She hadn't been this sexually aroused in a very long time... Not since before...

She suddenly tried to erase all memories of that terrible night as she sucked on her delicious popsicle. It was so cold that it was helping her cool down a bit, except her mind was heating up. She wanted Todd. She had always wanted him. He was forbidden to her now, but she was determined to have him again.

"Uhhh... you should slow down with that popsicle, Marty. You are going to choke," Todd said with a little chuckle.

"It's just that it's so hot. I really feel like taking my bikini top off. You wouldn't mind, would you, Todd?" Marty asked him as she reached behind herself for the clasp.

"No.. uhhhh, I wouldn't mind..." Todd said as he watched her taking off her bikini bra. Her hard little nipples stood out as she dropped the small bit of fabric to the floor.

"I'm so hot..." she said as she began to rub the tip of the popsicle against the curves of her breasts. The popsicle began to melt as the sugary liquid ran down her flesh.

"Todd, now I am all hot and sticky. Lick it off?" she urged him.

"Did you just say, 'lick it off?'" Todd asked as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I want to play with you... and the popsicles. It will be fun," Marty said as she stripped out of her bikini bottoms and went to lie down on the love seat. "Come over here and play with me."

"O-okay," Todd agreed as he had a hard time believing that any of this was real. Marty wanted him? He never thought she'd want him again, but obviously she did. His heart was happy as he joined her over by the love seat.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he took in her nakedness.

Marty was rubbing her popsicle over her nipples as it was melting. "I want you to pleasure me with your popsicle," she told him. "Please Todd."

"Alright," he said as he gave his popsicle another long lick. He then traced it down Marty's sexy body, starting with her lovely breasts and then sliding it down to her tummy.

"Does that feel good?" he asked her.

"I love it. Don't stop," she responded.

"Open your legs a little wider... so I can see everything," he urged her.

She spread her legs wide open so Todd could see all her moist feminine treasures. "So hot," he practically drooled as he traced the tip of the popsicle along her pink seam. It started to melt as it touched her fiery flesh.

"Put it inside me. Please Todd?" Marty begged him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sooo hot..." she whimpered.

Todd took the cool treat and pushed it deep into Marty's warm, wet center. It began to melt upon impact as it sent delicious chills throughout her body. "Ohhh Todd..." Marty whispered as he gently eased his popsicle in and out of her pussy until it had become little more than a thin strip of almost-nothingness. He then withdrew it and ate what remained on the stick.

"Delicious," he said as he tasted the cherry popsicle along with Marty's sweet juices. "I told you cherry was my favorite."


End file.
